dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yurie Velvetina Corvus (Devil's Rising)
Yurie Velvetina Corvus is one of the female protagonists of ''Devil's Rising. ''She is a Human/Demon Hybrid, who is the daughter of a famous human mage and a famous demon swordsman. Yurie is a renowned mercenary-for-hire who was known as prominent fighter and commander through the continents in the world of Aussengraht. After she met Nicholas and his peerage during their encounters on her mercenary job with imperial princess from the Baharuths Empire, under both Nicholas's persuasion (in this case, duel and flirting) and twist of fate, she became a Reincarnated Devil under his peerage and joined the Varia Criminale. Appearance: Yurie appears as a young maiden in early adulthood, possessing curvaceous figures with well-toned built and busts. Her physical feature is her beautiful, long black hair that reaches down to her knees, which is tied into a small tail near the end with a white band. She also dresses in a skimpy outfit, wearing torn shorty shorts and torn up leggings, coupled with a few straps on her legs, as well as three belts tied around her right leg. She has another belt at her hip with a silver buckle, and wears silver greaves. Her top is rather revealing, split open at the front to reveal her stomach and abdomen, as well as her curvaceous cleavage. Over it is a worn-out black coat with black straps and silver edgings, with the left sleeve torn apart. Her left arm is covered in bandages and several straps. She also has her blade mounted on her right-hand gauntlet for close-ranged combat. Underneath the bandages is an arm colored with pitch-black skin and red circuits, which proves her demonic heritage from her father. When her Chaos Devourer is active, the arm morphs into a more bestial-like form, as it turns dark red with sharp claws, and becomes larger, extending down to her feet. Personality: When she was a young teenager, she was a very kind and loving character. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by imperial troops from Baharuths Empire. Ever since the tragic incident, Yurie's life has changed and she has locked away her carefree heart. Now, all that remains of her facade is a dark and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and yet to be feared by the world. She feels loneliness in life; having to face many conflicts and building up hatred. After she met Nicholas during her contract with general from different kingdom where Nicholas risked his life to safe hers, Yurie unconsciously saved him after being rude and frustrated with him. Because of Nicholas's noble acts, she has gained back some of her emotions that were buried deep in her memory, in which hinted to Nicholas himself that he'll help her regaining her happiness. Now traveling with the members of the Varia Criminale, she began to open her hearts slowly to others, while retaining a strong tsudere personalities, which everyone finds it rather refreshing. History: TBA Plot: TBA Power & Abilities: High Demonic Power: Due to her demonic heritage from her father's side, Yurie has considerable demonic power, which it was highly acknowledged by Nicholas, a powerful devil and Marilyn, former member of the Spriggan 13 and powerful magician to notice. Nicholas stated that she'll eventually grow into a Pawn that matches Grayfia in terms of demonic power and abilities. As a Pawn, she can use her Bishop aspect to further increase her demonic power. Master Swordswoman: Like her father, Yurie is highly adept at using swords in speed-technique orientated style, which makes her a quick-combo fighter. She primarily uses her hand-to-hand combat in battle for evasion and rapid succession. And through her training over her years as a wandering mercenary, she's able to match other Master-level Swordsmen. Immense Speed: As a Human/Demon Hybrid, Yurie had high levels of speed that was comparable to a Knight. And after reincarnated as Devil, she's able to use the ability of the Promotion to enhance her speed. Immense Strength and Endurance: Thanks to her years of training as a wandering mercenary and being demonic heritage, Yurie has considerable strength and endurance. And after reincarnated as Devil, she's able to use the ability of the Promotion to enhance her strength & endurance. Promotion: As a Pawn,Yurie can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: As a reincarnated Devil, Yurie is able to fly using her Devil wings. Equipment: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Yurie's appearance and personality is based off Velvet Crowe, the main heroine character from the next Tales game series, Tales of Berseria. famous light novel, manga, and anime series, Madan no Ou to Vanadis. * Yurie's height is 171cm. (5 feet 7 inches). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Varia Criminale